


Gravity

by Eccentricstate



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentricstate/pseuds/Eccentricstate
Summary: Inspired by GMM #995
What if the Insult to Injury Episode went a little differently?
Rhett wants to spank Link so bad, and Link is surprisingly in to it.Basically, just pure porn.





	

Inspired by GMM #995 Insult to Injury

When the Mythical Crew had brought up the idea for the Insult to Injury episode, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. As internetainers, Rhett and Link understand that people find the pain of others to be hilarious. So, naturally, this idea seemed brilliant.

The general concept for the episode is quite similar to Jeopardy, with a couple of twists. The twists being painful punishment for getting a question wrong, and insulting the one being punished prior to the punishment.

The only issue was that neither Rhett nor Link had a say in what the punishments would be, so they were going into the game completely blind.

~~~

For the most part, the game was going off without a hitch. None of the punishments that either of them received were particularly bad--though, Link was still a little salty that Rhett kept getting the answers correct.

It was Rhett’s turn to choose again and he had been eyeing what looked to be the symbol for spanking for the entirety of this game.

“Let’s go for the ‘Must Come Down’ category with the handprint,” Rhett said, anticipation building deep within his core. He hadn’t even seen the question yet and he was already so damn excited.

Alex handed the card over to Rhett and he read it quickly, a smile spreading over his face. The question was so easy but he was praying to every god he could think of that Link would somehow get it wrong.

Link glanced over at Rhett, and he saw the familiar gleam of lust cross over his best friend and lover’s face. A shiver ran down his spine as Rhett began to speak.

“The punishment is one spank to the tush—“Link blushed and let out a startled giggle. They made brief eye contact and a tense feeling began to build between the two of them.

They didn’t break eye contact until Rhett began speaking again, “The force that attracts a body toward the center of the earth or towards any other physical body having mass.”

Link knew the answer was gravity. Honestly, how could he not? It’s beginner level physics. But something in the way Rhett was looking at him told him that he needed to get answer wrong. That look was so intense and so alluring that it made Link’s pants become a little tighter.

Link took in a breath of air to calm his steadily rising pulse before he answered, “It’s gravity, am I right?”

Rhett grinned, “That’s right… but you didn’t say ‘what is’.”

Link pretended to groan and look upset about his blunder but his heart raced even more as he saw Rhett’s eyes darken.

“Dang it! This is so unfair, man. I had it!”

“That’s true, but now I’m gonna have you over my lap,” The blonde grinned but he tried not to seem as giddy as he was feeling. “But first, the insult.”

Rhett pulled an insult from the box and read it, “It’s sad how Link thinks we don’t know that he’s super gay for Rhett.”

Link rolled his eyes, because he knew the crew was already aware of their relationship, “That’s just rude, who wrote this.”

“Link, they can’t answer that. Anyway, it’s punishment time.”

Rhett slid his chair back and walked over to the couch. He then proceeded to sit down and pat his lap mockingly as he smirked at the brunette across the room.

Link made a show of grumbling as he got out of his seat and walked over to where Rhett was sitting.

“I hate you,” He mumbled, as he bent over and laid himself across his lover’s lap. His crotch made contact with Rhett’s, and he could feel the other man’s cock hardening from the stimulation. Link propped up on his elbows and arched his back a little so his ass was presented.

Rhett was so turned on by the display that was laid out across his lap that he was having difficulty keeping his face neutral for the camera.

Link groaned, “Get on with it, the anticipation is what’s killing—“ Link was cut off by a quick, hard slap to his ass.

He let out a yelp when the large hand made contact with his left cheek and his eyes misted over with unshed tears. It hurt for a brief moment but he realized that he was craving more. The smaller man glanced back at Rhett, who’s eyes were completely blown out with lust. The blond kept his hand on Link’s rump and they continued to stare at each other dazedly until one of the crew members cleared their throat.

Rhett jerked back a little, letting go of Link’s ass and his eyes went back to normal. Link blushed a deep red and glanced over to the crew with a nervous giggle. He then stood and brushed invisible dust off the front of his pants in hope that it would distract from his obvious state of arousal. Rhett also stood with a chuckle and both men went back to their desk.

Rhett cleared his throat, a slightly embarrassed smile on his face, “Link, my friend, I believe it is your turn to choose.”

“Geez, man so formal,” Link put on his boyish smile before choosing the next question.

 

The rest of the filming went on as normal, though both men had a difficult time keeping their eyes off of each other. Well, even more so than usual.

~~

Filming was over and Link was in their office organizing some papers as Rhett finished discussing filming tomorrow with the crew. Rhett walked to their office and stood at the door. He watched as Link bent over on the floor to pick up a piece of paper and he let out a long sigh.

Link looked up to see Rhett standing at the door and smiled.

“Howdy, sailor,” Link said, with a flirty wink. He stood up and sat on the desk.  
Rhett chuckled and closed the door behind him. He made sure to lock it before walking over to where Link was sitting. He stepped in between Link’s thighs and pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s forehead.

Link hummed pleasantly and leaned into the kiss.

 

“You were so fucking sexy today,” Rhett said as he pressed several more kisses along the side of Link’s face until he reached Link’s lips.

Link licked his lips and pressed his them to Rhett’s. Rhett moaned and deepened the kiss, bringing his large hands down to Link’s hips. Link wrapped his legs around the blonde’s waist, bringing their hardening cocks together as Rhett brought his tongue to the seam of Link’s mouth. Link opened his mouth and moaned deep within his throat. They continued to kiss until both men were panting.

“Do you…do you want to continue from earlier?” Link questioned in between kissing.  
Rhett paused for a moment, “… Do you mean spanking?”

Link blushed and nodded.

Rhett’s cock throbbed from within the confines of his pants, “Is that something you would like to do?”

Link nodded, “I mean, only if it’s something you wanna do.”

“Damn straight, it’s something I want to do,” Rhett rubbed his lover’s ass, which is always clinging so beautifully to his tight skinny jeans. “I feel like I need a reason to spank you.”’

Link giggled and thought for a minute.

“I was the one who ate the last pudding cup.”

“I fucking knew it.”

They both glanced at each other and laughed.

“Do you wanna do this here?” Rhett inquired, still palming at Link’s butt.

“I don’t know why, but it makes it less sexy when you ask,” Link smiled, coyly.

Rhett stopped rubbing to give Link a skeptical look, “What, you just want me bend you over my lap and go to town on your ass without saying anything?”

Link leaned over and whispered in Rhett’s ear, “No, I’ve been a naughty boy, you need to put me in my place.”

The brunette then stood and looked as though he was about to try to leave the room. Rhett stood quickly and wrapped his arms around Link’s body, his erection pressing into Link’s back.

He then whispered, “Strip.”

A shiver ran down Link’s spine as he said, “Yes, sir.”

He then turned around to face Rhett as he started to remove his shirt. Once the shirt was removed he glanced up at Rhett, whose eyes darkened as they watched the smaller man’s nipples harden. The blond could not stop himself from bringing a hand up to one of the small nubs and rubbing. Link let out a low moan and rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder.

“You’re so damn sensitive,” Rhett groaned as he continued to play with Link’s nipples.

“Keep stripping,” Rhett said, as he brought his mouth down to one of the one of the nubs and began licking and nipping lightly.

Link was still distracted as his sensitive nipples were touched but the still lucid part of his brain proceeded to bring his hands down to buttons of his skinny jeans. He unbuckled and attempted to shimmy out of them without interrupting Rhett’s ministrations on his chest but it was too difficult so Rhett let go of a nipple to help Link free himself of the pants. He yanked Link’s brief’s down alongside the pants and his leaking cock was released from their prison. Rhett moaned when he saw how hard the brunette was for him.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” Rhett swiped a finger along the tip of Link’s shaft and collected some pre-come before bringing it to his lips and tasting it. Even though it tasted bitter, he has always enjoyed the favor that is uniquely Link.

Link moaned in confirmation and kicked his jeans and pre-come soaked briefs.  
Rhett removed his hands and began walking to the small couch they had in their office and motioned for Link to follow him. The larger man sat down and Link spread his naked body across Rhett’s lap for a second time today. His leaking dick soaked the material of Rhett’s pants but neither seemed to care at the moment.

Rhett rubbed his palm along the curve of Link’s plump ass lovingly, “Alright, I’m gonna give you ten slaps and when I’m done, I’m going to fuck you right here on this couch, how does that sound to you?”

Link mewled and squirmed in response, his cock rubbed on Rhett’s thigh.

Rhett chuckled, “Baby, I want you to count after every spank, can you do that for me?”  
Link nodded before quietly saying, “Yes.”

“Good,” Rhett licked his lips and began experiencing some sort of euphoric kind of high.  
The first smack came down and Link yelped out a loud, “One.”

More blood went to Rhett’s dick as he saw the red handprint he left on the creamy skin of Link’s ass.

He brought his hand down again to the other cheek and Link moaned out, “Two.”  
This continued until they reached the last smack, tears were in the brunette’s eyes but he was so achingly hard that he thought he might come at any second. The sting of Rhett’s hand bearing down on his rear, and the power the other man had over him was so strangely arousing.

Rhett was completely fascinated with the man beneath him. Link was squirming and letting out the most beautiful noises as his ass became more and more red.

He struck one last time, and he felt more wetness on his leg as Link yelled out “T-ten,” On the smaller man’s face was a look of pure ecstasy.

Link sagged down on Rhett’s lap and let out a long sigh of contentment. He had never felt so at peace in his entire life.

Rhett sat there in utter amazement after realizing that Link had come from being spanked alone. He lightly rubbed over Link’s cherry-red ass and the brunette flinched slightly but said nothing more than an unintelligible mumble.

Rhett let him rest for a few minutes, rubbing Link’s body and kissing lovingly along his lover’s shoulders. He continued until Link looked back at him  
.  
“You took that so well, Link, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Link giggled, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so relaxed in my entire life.”

They sat like that for a few more minutes until Link started to grind his half-hard cock against Rhett’s.

Rhett laughed, “How are you already ready to go again?”

“I have the libido of a 25-year-old.”

“Our crew thinks it’s lame that we act like 25-year-olds.”

“No, they said they think you’re lame, I can’t help that I’m a sex god,” Link got up and straddled Rhett’s lap, nestling the blonde’s clothed dick between his cheeks. “Plus, you haven’t gotten off yet.”

“Well, aren’t you a giver?”

“It’s my nature,” Link kissed Rhett on the neck. “You’re wearing way too many clothes.”  
Rhett grumbled before removing his shirt. Link zeroed in on one of Rhett’s nipples and brought it into his mouth. Rhett isn’t quite as sensitive as Link but he still let out a moan.

“Baby, you need to get off me for a second so I can take off my pants,” Rhett said as he lovingly patted his lover’s still-red ass.

Link groaned but he let go of Rhett’s nipple and swung his leg from around Rhett so he was no longer on his lap. The larger man made quick work of getting out of his pants and soon his large cock was out and pressed close to his abdomen. Link moaned and leaned forward, as if he was about to wrap his mouth around the throbbing manhood.  
However, Rhett stopped him with a hand to the smaller man’s shoulder and Link looked up.

“I want to come inside you,” Rhett said, his eyes clouded with lust.

Link nodded and turned around to rifle through the cabinet beside the couch. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and tossed it toward Rhett.

Rhett caught it before saying, “Get on all fours, I wanna see that red ass while I prep you.”

Link looked back and licked his lips before getting on all fours and presenting his newly spanked rear to his lover.

Rhett leaned forward and kissed a bright red cheek before bring his hands to spread them. Link’s red hole was revealed to him and he brought his tongue down to lick at the tight rim. Link moaned loudly and brought his ass back further, causing Rhett’s tongue to breach him. Rhett proceeded to fuck Link with his tongue for a couple of minutes, pulling pretty moans from Link’s lips. He removed his tongue from Link’s now swollen and red entrance. Link wiggled his ass back, as if asking to be filled again.

Rhett picked up the lube and covered his finger in the viscous substance before bringing a finger over to Link’s winking hole. He only pressed for a few seconds, spreading the rim slightly, until Link pressed back to get the finger to sink into him. Rhett chuckled and thrust the finger inside repeatedly, until he had enough room to add a second finger. He then fucked the fingers into the smaller man and began scissoring them. Rhett crooked his fingers and hit the spot within Link that made him see stars.

“More,” Link moaned, glancing back at Rhett with a pleading look.

Rhett brought a third finger up to Link’s hole and began pressing in until Link let out a noise of protest.

“No, just fuck me already, I want your dick,” Link said.

“You need at least three fingers to take my cock, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I’m fine, I need it,” Link whined.

Rhett sighed, “Alright, but you need to ask nicely.”

“Please, Rhett,” Link begged.

“’Please’, what?”

Link glared back at him, “Fuck me, please fuck me.” Link was whimpering.

Rhett removed his fingers from Links hole, brushing his prostate along the way. Link let out another moan as Rhett took a moment to admire Link’s glistening, slightly gaping hole. He then lined his dick up with it and slowly sunk in to that wonderfully tight heat.  
They both let out a moan and Rhett gave the brunette a minute to adjust to his massive girth. After a few moments passed, Link gave a few experimental thrusts backward before looking back at Rhett and nodding. Rhett thrust forward and let out a groan. Link moaned and they quickly set a body jarring pace. Rhett angled his hips in just the right way, so he could hit Link’s prostate with every thrust. Link was becoming a moaning mess below him and the blonde can feel his climax building within him. Rhett brought his hand around Link’s body and began working the smaller man’s shaft. Link pressed his face into the cushion of the coach and moaned loudly. His slick entrance began to tighten even more around Rhett’s cock, so the larger man knew he was about to come. Link groaned before releasing his come on to the couch below him. The feeling of Link’s body tightening around him sent Rhett over the edge and he came deep within Link’s channel.

Link’s entire body went slack and Rhett kissed along his shoulder blades before pulling his now flaccid dick from Link’s messy hole. His entrance leaked out a small stream of Rhett’s come and was gaping widely. Rhett leaned forward and licked up the come that escaped from Link’s body. Link was too weak to even respond to his lover’s touches.  
Rhett leaned back and lied down next to Link on the couch, pulling the smaller man into his arms. Link snuggled in and pressed his face to Rhett’s neck.

“I think you killed me,” Link mumbled.

“Not yet, I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Link chuckled, and sucked at Rhett’s neck, leaving a bruise, “We are too big for this couch”

Rhett rubbed the brunette’s back, “I think we’re managing.”

Link pressed a light kiss to Rhett’s lips.

“I love you,” Rhett said after their lips part.

“I love you too,” Link smirks, “We’re gonna have to do more stuff like this in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are always welcome ;)


End file.
